As anyone who performs a lot of physical work will attest, nothing beats having the proper tool for a job. The proper tool can save time, save money, produce a higher quality job, reduce damage to equipment, and provide for the increased safety of the worker. Each field of skilled trade work has its own type of specialty tools, each performing a specialized task. One (1) tool used in dry walling work is that of the drywall hawk. The drywall hawk comprises a plate that holds a drywall compound or spreadable material on top and a perpendicular handle on the bottom located at its center point. This allows the drywall worker to quickly apply drywall compound to the wall without returning to a central location whenever more drywall compound is needed. However, one (1) disadvantage of a drywall hawk is that the entire weight of the hawk, along with the contained compound, must be supported by the user's hand. This obviously places a great deal of stress on the hand and wrist muscles and may often result in repetitive stress injuries forcing the need for frequent rest and reduced productivity. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which the functionality of a drywall hawk can be provided without the risk of ergonomic injuries as described above. The development of the present invention fulfills this need.